Addicted to you (Jimin x Reader)
by jiminoppa4eva
Summary: jimin the bad boy the troublemaker falls in love with you and you don't like him but somewhere inside you do. You hate him for doing stupid sht but love him in somewhat way that you don't understand.
1. Chapter 1

it was 9 pm at night and you and your friend are at a bar laughing and chatting.

"so prom is coming soon" your friend giggles at you "got anyone?"

"gurl shut up" you laugh and punches gently on your friend's shoulder.

And then a gang of boys walk in the bar, one guy winks at us then looks at his friends chatting.

"Yo! One fine wine please! And 2 of the best beer ya got"

Another guy with a lollipop in his mouth walks to our table.

"Well hello there ladies~" he winks at you.

You whisper at your friend beside you.

"Who's he?"

Your friends whispers back "I hear people say he's Park Jimin the street bad boy"

"You mean the guy who's a trouble maker?"

"Yup"

You look at Jimin and he smiles and winks and walk back to his gang's table.

You shake your head and shiver

"Eww...fuckboys"

Your friend laughs. "Oh come on"

"Shut up...let's go it's already really late"

You pay the bill and leave the store with your friend.

Your friend elbows you gently on your arm .

"So? Isn't he cute though?"

You laugh a little

"Cute my ass. He's a fuckboy" you put your scarf higher covering your face a bit from the cold wind.

"Oh come on, you can't say that to a cute and good looking guy" your friend keep elbowing you.

"Oh shut up" you walk faster leaving your friend behind but your friend catches up.

"But tell me this...at least he's cute right?"

"Sure.."

"Come on gurl! This is why you have no boyfriend because your too strict about types of boys you like"

"Hey shut up it's not called strict! It's called looking for a good guy and that guy ain't a good guy" you arrive at the bus stop on time and you get in the bus.

"Talk to ya tomorrow!" Your friend waves goodbye to you.

"Yeah yeah whatever" you take a seat and went to sleep.

But you don't know that there's jimin a few seats away wearing a black cap and a black sweater with his hoodie on grinning

"perfect" he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bus finally arrived at your destination you get off the bus and walk down the sidewalk looking at the night sky stars twinkling.

"so beautiful..." looking at the stars and seeing your breath into smoke in the air. You sigh and kept walking.

 _why life is gotta be like this...being lonely..._

You tuck your hand in your jacket pocket and look at the ground while walking and then you bump into someone.

"oh i'm sorry i wasn-" You look up and see jimin in front of you.

"hello~ my lady" He smiles at you "seems like your going home?~"

You roll your eyes "go find another girl to fuck with you fuckboy" You walk past him but then he grabs your arm.

"tsk,tsk,tsk who said you can go? did i say i can dismiss you?" grins holding your arm and pulls you close to him and he wraps one arm around you.

"L-let go of me you pervert!" You try to get free but his grip on your arm is too tight that hes hurting you so you try to kick him but your short. "Grr...let go of me!"

"Ya~ yoona~ come on whats the problem? need a hug?" grins and chuckles and caresses your cheek with the hand that was gripping your arm "calm down my yoona~ everything is going to be okay~"

You start to get angry and pissed that you push him away with all your force you've got your free arm that he let you go. "You fucking perv!" You pick up rocks and throws it at him

"y-ya! chill!" He cover his head with his arms.

you run past him running without looking back and get in your house and lock the door.

"W-what the f*ck was that?" You lean against the door and slump on the floor.

You clench your chest, your hearts beating.

"whats going on?"

You start to have a hard time breathing. You peek through your door window and he isn't there.

 _he's gone?_

You turn back and sighs of relief.

"What the F*ck is wrong with him? tch i bet he's on all the drugs"

You stand up and went to take a shower and change into your PJs and went to bed.


End file.
